Better Than a Hologram
by AuribelleDaffodil
Summary: The promise of free drinks was the only thing that made Vanitas help Larxene babysit the kiddies at the Dandelions' idol concert. But he soon changes his mind when he meets a cute little blonde in suspenders at the concert's bar. One-shot. Rated for vanven smut.


"So, wait. We're actually going to this thing?"

"Yep!" Demyx smiled at Xigbar through the rear view mirror. "C'mon. We promised Larxene we'd be there to help. She said she'd owe us."

"How can you be so sure that she'll keep that promise, Demyx?" Asked Zexion. "You know there's a chance she'll ditch us once we get there."

"She won't. Not until she gets us our first drinks, though. We'll be fine even after she leaves." At a stoplight, Demyx took his boyfriend's hand and kissed the back of it. "Zex, you look great."

Flustered, Zexion pulled his hand away, mumbling a quick thank you before he went back to the sun shade's mirror to touch up his eyeliner one last time.

"I don't see why you're getting all dolled up when we're all being dragged over there to babysit Larxene's sister and her friends." Said Xigbar from the back seat, his window rolled down so he could smoke. "Especially since it's for creepy shit like this. Right, Van?"

Looking up from his phone, Vanitas shrugged. "I don't give a shit, so long as we're getting those drinks she promised." He'd be a little more surprised that alcohol was being sold at a concert for tweens and teens, but there were going to be parents chaperoning the event. Perhaps the bar would be their only safe haven from all the shrieking and the hormones. And hopefully, it would be his friends and his' own soon. "Besides, it's not like a crap-ton of people actually go to these shows just to scream in front of a screen showing cartoons, right?"

"I think you're going to be surprised much more than you think." Zexion was on his phone as well, sending an article to Vanitas before he switched to Twitter. "This show didn't get sold out for nothing."

Vanitas tapped on his message notification once it appeared, the screen opening up to a (painfully) colorfully designed advert and description of the band they were going to go see. Well, no. They weren't heading over there to see the group themselves. Larxene had basically cornered and bribed them with free drinks to come and help her look after her little sister and her friends, since her parents' had bought them the tickets for her sister's birthday. If it weren't for the alcohol and knowing his little brother was going there too, Vanitas would have flat out said no and give no other thoughts about it, especially with the candy-coated mess he was looking at.

 _The Dandelions_ ( _'Whoever came up with that name must have been huffing so much paint.'_ ) was a co-ed idol group that had rose their way to the top fifty in Japan and had launched a tour that had made it all the way to London. From what Vanitas could read, the actual group didn't make any live appearances, which _sort of_ made sense since they must have been tired from traveling and having holograms perform in your place was better than doing all the shows yourself. But the fact that _holograms_ were used to perform the live shows -if you wanted to call them that- was still ridiculous to him. What made this so different than watching the same thing on TV? Vanitas would never get it. What he did get though, was that the "band" had sold out right at the Roundhouse and knowing that a bar would be operating there, the drinks would be amazing. Especially if they came from the vicious and downright snarky hands that were Larxene's.

Vanitas grinned just as he could see the concert hall coming into view. He couldn't wait for the night to begin.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, hi guys!" Loving and happy as she was, Strelitzia ran over to the group the moment she saw them, landing a bare hug on each and every one of them. She stepped back and gave a twirl, her light blue dress complimenting the white ribbons in her hair. "How do I look?"

"Just say she looks great." Larxene came up with a Sex on the Beach in her grasp. "She wouldn't stop changing every five minutes until I leant her something I haven't worn in forever." She said while shaking her head.

"Looking good, kiddo." Said Xigbar in order to stop the birthday girl from getting upset. "Excited for the show?"

"Yeah! I just can't believe I get to see the actual _Dandelions_ on stage!" If she shouted any louder, she would definitely be turning heads. But everyone in the lobby was just as loud and just as excited as her. While some had dressed up like Strelitzia, other fans adorned memorabilia with t-shirts, posters, even their faces painted with different idol member's initials. Even some adults could be seen dressed in similar fashion. Vanitas was beginning to wonder just how much popularity _the Dandelions_ possessedin order to cause an uproar like this.

"Hey, you guys made it!" A familiar voice rang out and Vanitas looked up, sighing with relief as his little brother arrived in just a button-down and jeans, not a smear of face paint in sight. "We were starting to wonder when you guys were going to show up." Said Sora as he sipped on his can of sprite.

"It took a while to walk in here." Laughed Demyx, his arm wrapped around Zexion's waist. "This place got packed fast. I still can't believe that this band is really popular."

"It's an idol group, technically. And yeah!" Sora chirped as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "They went international straight after they made it to the top fifty. And their music is so good, I swear!" Sora's gaze immediately went to his older brother expectantly. "You listened to the cd I gave you to play on your way here, right?"

"Yeah, sure." All four newcomers shared a look. Idol music really put a cramp in their style, even if they never heard it before.

Strelitzia pouted. "You're all bad at lying. You should have given them a chance." She looked to Sora and offered her arm. "C'mon, Sora. The show's almost about to start."

"OK," Sora looped his arm with her's and shook his head at Vanitas, sparing him a small smile. "Well, maybe you'll hear why we like them so much once the show starts. Later." And with that, the pair returned to their gaggle of friends just a stone's throw away.

"I swear, if she tells our parents that you guys ruined her birthday and they blame it on _me_ , I will end you." Hissed Larxene with narrowed eyes.

"Who says we just can't leave?" One look from the blonde was enough to make Zexion keep his mouth shut, plus to cause the group to huddle up just a little.

"Well… It is her birthday, so we should give one or two songs a listen and say they're alright. Right guys?" The whole group agreed with Xigbar's proposal, and it wasn't just because Larxene looked ready to rip them all to shreds with her three-inch heels.

"Um so," Demyx cleared his throat in an attempt to calm the rough waters. "Drinks?"

"Oh, did I say you guys get the drinks right away?" That Sex on the Beach sweating in her hand suddenly resembled the last bucket of water on earth as Larxene crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmm," She pursed her lips before grinning wickedly at the boys. "How about after intermission? Then it'll be like you guys actually deserved it."

"I knew you were sadist." Said Vanitas as he glowered at her.

"And I'm damn proud of it." She crackled -goddamned _crackled_ -behind her hand before she made a grand gesture that lead into the concert hall. "After you, boys."

* * *

So it wasn't the band that was annoying him. If anything, Sora was right. The band had good music, even though most of it was bubble-gum pop. Some of their songs were pretty great and he wanted to give that cd a listen to now. No what was making him grind his teeth were the kids complaining behind them.

"But _daddy_ , I thought you got the best seats here!"

"Sweetheart, I tried to, I really did. At least you can hear the band from here."

"It's _not the same!_ This is the worst night _ever_!"

Similar complaints were roaring behind him and he could see his brother and his friends trying to squeeze closer to the front in order to get closer to the stage. While their efforts were valiant, they weren't really making that much progress. Their seats were so far from the screen, the holograms of the group looked more like jumping eight-bit sprites. Still, they were enjoying themselves, jumping around and waving glow sticks to the beat of the song they were playing. Vanitas took a look around and spotted Xigbar, Demyx, and Zexion standing near by, the older of the trio looking at his phone and tapping his foot to music while the couple embraced each other, Demyx sneaking affectionate kisses to his blushing boyfriend. Larxene was standing close to her sister and taking photos, the pair laughing as they took funny selfies. Everything looked under control and the kids were having fun, so Vanitas decided to sneak his way out of the hall for a drink.

Even if it wasn't going to be free, he still wanted to get his hands on one.

He texted Xigbar that he would be back soon and he managed to locate a bar just an escalator ride nearby. There were actually a few bars located around the place but this one was one of the more far-off bars. Only a handful of people were there, a jukebox was playing jazz music, and a football game was played on all the TVs around the room, all of them on mute. Somewhere secluded and away from the show. It fit Vanitas' taste perfectly.

He walked over to the bar and scanned the menu for a moment. "I'll have a rum and coke, capt. Morgan."

"Make that two, please."

The voice came from beside him, and when Vanitas got a good look at him, his jaw nearly hit the floor.

When this person spoke, their voice was soft and quiet. He wasn't expecting the person to look as pleasing as he sounded. But he did. Big blue eyes hiding behind blonde curls, a fluffy mess bound to be hidden beneath the purple beanie he wore. His cheeks were rosy and freckled, the cute beauty marks decorating his elbows and the very tip of his nose. Vanitas realized that maybe he was staring too intensely at his black suspenders because the straps fully came into view as the other man cleared his throat.

"I don't have any mustards stains or anything on me, right?"

Vanitas blinked. "What?"

"You're staring at me." He pushed his hair behind his ear. The very tips were pink, making them resemble sea shells.

"I am?" Vanitas' eyes darted up and he met the stranger's eyes. Those black specks he wore made him even more cute. "Shit, I guess I am." He sat up straighter and cleared his own throat. "No, you're fine." He let the double-meaning of his words sit with the already flustered stranger as he turned to look at the menu.

"O-Oh, thank you." The other turned to face the bar as well and they sat and listened to the music together. "So," The stranger broke the ice. "Are you here for the show?"

"Kind of." Vanitas sat his chin on his open palm, his arm propped on the bar. "A friend said she needed help babysitting her sister and her friends, so she got me and a couple of our other friends to help her look after them."

"Oh, that's so sweet," The young man smiled and Vanitas' heart stuttered for a moment. The guy had dimples and Vanitas was a sucker for them as much as freckles. "It's great that you're helping your friend."

' _You wouldn't think that if I did it for alcohol more.'_ Vanitas thought. "What about you? Are you a fan?"

The stranger shook his head. "No. Well, sort of? _The Dandelions_ are OK but I think I've listened to their songs one too many times. I needed a break." He said, tugging his legs up so he could sit criss-cross on the stool. The jeans he wore shaped his legs so well. "I came here because my old friend invited me but I just wanted to be by myself for a bit."

"Ah," Vanitas made a move to stand. "I'll leave you to it, if you-"

"N-No, Wait!" When he grabbed Vanitas' arm, electricity ran through his system. Vanitas felt his own face get hot as the stranger's did the same. "S-Sorry!" He squeaked, pulling his hands back. "I mean, please you can stay, if you want. I think this is better than being alone…"

Vanitas would have left after hearing something like that. But those big blue eyes were pulling him back and causing him to drown, his chest squeezing as he looked back at the young man. What was he doing to him? "OK." He said, and he sat down once more. "If you want me to. It beats babysitting kids."

"Oh shoot, you were doing that." His companion slapped his own cheek lightly, remembering and suddenly looking guilty. "I guess you should go back, then?"

"Ah-ah-ah, it doesn't work like that." Vanitas held up one finger as the bartender came with their rum and cokes. "You wanted me to be here, so we're going to do this my way." If he wasn't put off by Vanitas' attitude by now, he barely showed it since he stayed where he was. Good. Vanitas had the ghost of a smirk on his lips as he slid the stranger's drink over to him. "You ask a question, I answer, I take a sip. Then we reverse it." He explained, taking said sip of his drink. "Now I get to ask a question. What's your name?"

"Oh…" With his confusion wiped away from his face, the stranger paused and stared at his drink before answering. "You can call me Ven." And then he took a sip.

" _Ven_." And just like Vanitas predicted, Ven nearly spat his drink when he purred his name. It was simple and easy to remember, managed to roll off the tongue and just sound wonderful through his lips. Vanitas was bemused. "I like it. Nice to meet you, Ven."

"Y-You too." Ven wiped his mouth, calming down. Not only that but he also looked relieved? Vanitas couldn't understand why. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Vanitas." He replied, and so the little game began. They talked about trivial things ("Green is _so_ a nice color!" "It's nothing compared to red and you know it.") to bigger things that wounded up becoming stories for the other to spill. Vanitas had told Ven about his parents and his little brother. About how they shared a room up until Vanitas moved out and even then, Sora would bring in his sleeping bag to sleep in the guest room with Vanitas whenever he came to visit. He talked about his friends and the auto shop they all worked at, where they took cars on their last leg and turned them into beautiful works of art. Cars that still ran were granted their magic touch as well and the team had managed to make a name for themselves. Even if all the technical terms went over Ven's head, he still listened to every word Vanitas said. And Vanitas couldn't deny he liked the way those deep pools of blue stared at him and only him. It made his head fuzzier than the rum.

Vanitas learned that Ven was an only child who grew up in the States after his family moved from Japan. His family was very traditional, from his father's side, so when Ven had decided he wanted to go to Juilliard for his dream to be a music composer, they were very worried about him and begged him to at least study abroad as a fallback plan before he made his decision. "And it's been fun to travel and study from different teachers and with other students." He said as he nursed another rum and coke in his hands. "That was kind of why I wanted to go to Juilliard in the first place. I got to travel and it was somewhere other than Japan or California."

"Didn't get along with your folks?" Vanitas forgot about his own rule and was already on his third coconut Malibu.

"No!" Ven shook his head vehemently. "I love them! I miss my parents and my grandfather. They were the ones who paid for my traveling fees, even though they didn't want me to leave home in the first place. It's just… I don't know, something inside me was just screaming at me to do something differently, be somewhere different. It's not that I didn't like home, I just needed… Something else."

"Something else, huh?" Vanitas rolled his wrist, the melting ice clinging against the glass rim of his cup.

Ven smiled weakly. "It sounds like a bad excuse, huh?"

"Nah," Vanitas shook his head before he downed half his drink. "I think everyone feels that way. You got tired of the same routine and felt like you fell into this rut. Changing your habits or doing something like get a tattoo or whatever wasn't going to change it." Ven fell silent, and when he didn't make a move to stop Vanitas, he kept going. "So you decided to do something big. Break the mold, you know? And now that you have this clean slate, everything just seems brand new. And no one can say shit to you otherwise. It was your decision to take the first step and not give a crap about what others think. If you just smiled, kept telling yourself things are fine the way they are, and let things happen, you probably wouldn't be as happy as you are now."

At first, Ven didn't say anything, and Vanitas was starting to panic a little. He really stepped over the line this time, didn't he? Why'd he have to talk to much shit? But surprise overtook him more as Ven covered his mouth to hold back his laughter.

"S-Sorry!" He apologized as he giggled. "You just said that so bluntly that I couldn't help but laugh. You aren't wrong though." He slowly began to calm down, his laughter coming in barely contained hums. "Thank you, I really needed to hear that tonight, more than ever."

Vanitas would have asked why, but then he remembered his rule again. Right, he already asked his question. "No problem." He finished off the rest of his drink. He was starting to feel pretty buzzed from his drinks so he cut himself off there, waving at the bartender to set him up with a glass of water so he wouldn't have a splitting headache tomorrow.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Ven was starting to look pretty buzzed himself, if not just a little less than Vanitas. His cheeks had been red this whole time, or were they just turning red now? Either way, Vanitas liked what he saw. He liked what he had been seeing all night.

"Yeah." He said, handing Ven his glass of water when it arrived. He ordered another one and took a few good gulps once he got it.

"I _actually_ did get a tattoo when a year ago before I left California," Ven confessed as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Vanitas stared at him, shocked. "J-Just to try something new. My cousin's friend works at a shop so he gave me a great deal and he really did a good job on it. It's sentimental and, well promise you won't laugh- ah crap wait, I haven't even asked you yet. Sorry, my head is spinning a little. I don't even drink like this often and when I do I start to ramble and get off topic and this is why I never really drink a lot as you can see but I swear I'm a lot of fun- damnit what was I-"

" _Ven_." No drink was spat out, but the blonde was caught off guard the second time his name was caressed that way. He gulped and turned to look at Vanitas, who had taken the moment to place his hand on top of his and give him the faintest of smiles. "Breath. Then you can tell me what you want to say."

Vanitas could feel his bar mate's pulse underneath his finger tips, as well as his smooth and soft his skin. How well did he take care of himself? Was he feeling as excited as him to be this close? How much faster would his pulse race if Vanitas touched him more intimately?

"Right." Ven smiled back at him, though he did seem a lot more shy now that they were having direct contact with one another. "About my tattoo?" Vanitas nodded, urging him to go on. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to see it, since I just bought it up?"

Vanitas was interested. Tattoos were another form of art that he appreciated, just as much as the art he made on his cars. "Yeah sure, if you want." He said with another smile.

"C-Cool! I've never really shown it to anyone else. My grandfather was so mad when he heard I got one so I never really showed it off." As Ven said this, he began to tug down one of his suspenders. Weird but Vanitas guessed the strap was preventing him from rolling up his sleeve. Ven began to unbutton his shirt and suddenly Vanitas was in need of water. "Just promise not to laugh, OK?" Vanitas could only manage a wordless nod as he stared wide-eyed at the rhythm strip that rest beneath Ven's collar bone.

It was a few inches wide and in deep black ink, a heart printed behind it, towards the very end of the wave length. A couple of spikes jagged along the line, as if the heart beat was going wild. Every breath Ven took, the strip would rise with his breaths, as if it were moving like the line on a heart monitor. Vanitas' gaze fell onto the freckles that dusted the tan chest before him, his imagination giving him visions of those freckles appearing elsewhere and imagining how those lithe muscles would jump as he ran his tongue over them.

" _Damn_." He breathed.

"I-It looks good?" Came Ven's voice.

"More than good." Vanitas had his feet hooked along the round metal bar of Ven's stool and he was so close to dragging it closer to him to give those nipples a taste. "Fantastic." His eyes went back to the tattoo. "Can I…?" His hand was already raised, fingers curled at the tips the slightest as if to stop himself from touching. From his peripheral vision, he could see Ven nod and push the collar of his shirt farther down. Not a hair in site, all freckles and soft, flushed skin. Vanitas was drooling, He was sure he was. He reached out and grazed the tips of his fingers along the young man's skin, brushing them against the tattoo and his thumb accidentally straying from its path to ghost over the soft nub resting beneath the inked drawing. He heard Ven's breathing hitched and as Vanitas looked up, he noticed that just the touch alone had made Ven's eyes turn a darker shade of blue.

"That felt good?" He whispered, his voice laced with lust as his hand continued to travel to the other nipple and flick it lightly. Ven bit his bottom lip to suppress a whine, the sound making his lips part slightly. Vanitas wanted to shove him against the bar and kiss him then and there. "Sounds like it." He leaned over and purred into Ven's ear, the hand that was on Ven's now on his thigh. "Are you drunk?"

"N-No…" Ven whispered. And while Vanitas didn't have a breathalyzer on him, he had kept an eye on how much he and Ven drank. Ven only had two glasses, so he could still be in his right mind to say no. Still, Vanitas wasn't going to make him do something he regret.

"How about you button yourself up and drink some more water? Once you're more sobered up, you can tell me if you want this to keep going or not." He gently squeezed Ven's thigh to seal the promise before pulling away, smirking as he saw the puppy-dog pout on Ven's lips. Maybe he wasn't completely drunk but Vanitas would know for sure just a little later into the night. He just had to be patient.

* * *

After Ven had enough water and taken a trip to the bathroom, he all but eagerly tugged Vanitas onto his feet and mumbled an invitation to his hotel room. Vanitas didn't put up a fight -save paying for their drinks- as Ven took his hand and led him outside. They walked a block or two down the street and towards the hotel Ven was staying.

"Wait a second." He said, and Vanitas watched him inquire the concierge about something before he returned. "Just making sure my cousin isn't there."

"You're here with you cousin?" Vanitas then grinned devilishly. "You want to make sure we're alone?"

"Y-Yeah?" Ven blushed again. Vanitas wasn't going to get tired of that. "And yeah. He and some of our friends booked the room here but they just went to the club, I guess." He shrugged, purposefully avoiding the rest of Vanitas' question as he took his hand again and tugged him to an elevator. "I don't normally get this much time to… Have fun because I'm always around my cousin. So I want to make every second count."

"Oh," As the elevator doors opened before them, Vanitas presses himself against Ven from behind and murmured into his ear. "We talking the same fun here?"

His question was answered when he was grabbed and pushed against the wall of the empty elevator, soft lips claiming his own as the doors closed behind. Shocked, Vanitas could only stand still, his arms raised in the air awkwardly as Ven molded his lips against his, his tongue flickering over his lips. When the surprise faded, Vanitas swung his arms down and caught Ven by his suspenders, flipping them around so the blonde was against the wall. Ven's surprised moan turned soft Vanitas began to plunder his mouth eagerly, ravishing the roof of his mouth lashing his tongue against his own. They kissed hard and passionately, Ven's ambitious hands traveling up and down Vanitas' back, wanting to touch everything. The eagerness in his touch made Vanitas groan as he tasted the sweetness behind those plush lips. Vanitas broke the kiss as he sucked on Ven's tongue, releasing it with a satisfied lick of his lips.

"Guess we were." He chuckled, his voice husky as he tugged the straps back and made them rub against Ven's chest. "God, these are sexy," He purred, watching Ven writhe beneath him as his thumbs pressed and rolled his nipples through his shirt.

"A-Ah!" Panting, Ven looked up at him with glassy blue eyes, his hands wrapped around Vanitas' neck and his hips desperately pressing into Vanitas'. "Pl-Please…"

"Be patient, yeah?" He ran his tongue along the blonde's neck, earning a surprised squeak as he nibbled on his jaw. He could feel how excited his newly-acquired lover through his jeans. And so was he, the grinding they were occupying themselves with not enough. "Which floor?" He spun Ven around, keeping his hands on him as he walked them over to the buttons. "Press it." He demanded, and Ven did as he was told, his glasses dangling off his nose as he trembled beneath those wandering hands.

"S-Someone is going to see if they walk in."

"Didn't look like you cared about that when you dragged me in here." Not that he mind. His arms snaked around Ven, one still exploring his chest while the other played with the zipper of his jeans. He could tell Ven's eyes were going big as he went back to kissing his neck. "Let's hope there's no stops." He said as he palmed the young man through his jeans.

Ven shuddered, his hands flying to his mouth in an attempt to muffle the noises he was making. He could have easily pushed Vanitas if he wanted to stop but Vanitas knew he was liking it, enjoying the thought about being caught in this game of button roulette. While his lips were sealed, his hips were doing most of the talking, restless bucks falling into Vanitas' hand and his crotch.

"You really want me, huh?" Asked Vanitas as he felt the blonde through his jeans. He was getting bigger with every stroke. Redder and hotter with every word and gaze as Vanitas touched him, swirling his tongue against the shell of his ear. Ven nodded, his noises and bucking doing the same to Vanitas as he rocked his hips against his, his blood boiling. By now, they were just a few floors away and Ven's hands had fallen away to rest on the doors, bent forward and rubbing his ass against Vanitas. Vanitas bit his lip, mesmerized by his flexibility and timing. Ven must have had plenty experience. That made Vanitas only more possessive of him. "We're almost there." He rocked his hips faster with each floor they climbed, Ven's moans turning louder as his nails scratched at the metal doors in futility. "So close." He whispered as his hand, now up Ven's shirt, reached and pinched his nipple.

Ven cried out, almost falling over as the elevator doors opened. Luckily Vanitas caught him in the nick of time, holding him by the waist as they staggered into the hallway. Fortunately for them, the hallway was deprived of any other guests and it looked like no one heard them.

"Y-You jerk." Whimpered Ven.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Chuckling, Vanitas bought Ven to his feet and, with his arms still wrapped around him, kissed his temple. "Forgive me?"

Ven looked over his shoulder and pouted, his glasses and clothes askew and his whole face pink. "Yeah… But only if we do more stuff in my room." He said.

"Sure," Vanitas agreed. "So, show me?"

Released momentarily, Ven led Vanitas to his hotel room and opened it with his key card. As they walked in, Vanitas couldn't help but gawk at the incredibly pricey-looking suite. They stepped into a well-designed living room that connected to a kitchen and a balcony with a view, a separate hallway nearby that probably led to the beds and bathroom.

"Whoa," He breathed as Ven closed the door behind them. "How-?"

"Hey," Ven called our to him softly. And when Vanitas looked at him, it was like a switch had been flipped. Ven pressed himself against the wall, one of his suspenders dangling on the floor as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly and threw a frisky smile at his guest. "Do you ant to keep staring at the room or… Do you want a _closer_ look at my tattoo?"

Vanitas had no idea how Ven had went from shy in public to seductive behind closed doors, but he didn't care. He took three long strides back to the young man and tore the lapels of his shirt apart, the last buttons flying everywhere.

"H-Hey," Ven faltered for a moment. "I liked that-"

But then his his hat was tossed aside as Vanitas combed his fingers into his feather-soft hair, tugging his head up and forward to kiss him again. Ven shut his eyes and went with it, sucking Vanitas's tongue into his mouth once he had the chance. Hearing Vanitas grunt at the action ignited a fire in his belly and gently did he grab Vanitas' wrist and pulled their faces away.

Vanitas felt and looked perturbed. "You don't want-?" But his question evaporated like water as Ven took two of his fingers into his mouth, suckling and nibble at them. Vanitas' jaw went slack, watching that wet, pink muscle release his fingers to swirl at the tips of them.

"I want to do something else." Said Ven with a giggle in his voice. Taking advantage of Vanitas' surprise, Ven spun them around and had his guest now against the wall with himself on his knees. "I wanna taste you." He said, toying at Vanitas' zipper. "Can I?"

Vanitas closed his eyes for a moment, thanking whatever god was watching him for bringing this closeted sex fiend into his life, before he ran his fingers through Ven's hair and nodded. "Yes."

"Fuck yes," Vanitas couldn't control his groans of pleasure as Ven wrapped his lips around him, his pants and boxers already around his ankles as Ven went down on him, sucking him deep into his mouth and stroking whatever he couldn't take in with his mouth. When he wasn't stroking him, he reached lower and rolled his palm against Vanitas, pulling his lips off his cock to take his sacs into his mouth and play with them. Through hooded eyes, Vanitas watched himself disappear in and out of Ven's mouth, his swollen lips shiny and pink as he thrusted into them every time. His hands gently guided Ven as he tugged at his hair, Ven moaning and touching himself with his free hand at every yank. Vanitas never thought he would witness a hotter sight, this gorgeous being sucking him off on his hands and knees while he was trying to relieve himself while doing so. He wondered just how much of a mess Ven had already made in his jeans, how good he must have tasted and how fast he could come if he got his pants off. "Stop," Vanitas was breathing heavily, his mind clouded while Ven climbed to his feet and wrapped his arms around his neck. "God, you were just about to make me cum." Vanitas voice was gravely, every word he spoke rumbling against his throat and just _feeling good_.

"Why'd you want me to stop?" Asked Ven curiously, his own voice heavy with pleasure.

"I would have came all over your face," Vanitas said through faded breath, brushing his lips against Ven's for some kind of contact. He could still taste himself on his lips. "And I didn't want to finish without you."

"O-Oh," Ven blushed, and Vanitas wondered how many times this boy was going to give him whiplash for switching his personality so many times. Maybe it was only when Vanitas was really looking at him did he turn shy. "Then follow me and we can finish what we started." A little more cheery and definitely a lot more excited, Ven took Vanitas down the hallway (the latter pulling off his boxers, jeans, shoes, and socks lest he trip) and to one of the bed rooms, the lights of London blinking through the giant window that made up one of the walls.

"Damn," Vanitas whispered at the view. "Does your family cover your room fees, too?"

Somewhere behind him, Ven laughed nervously(?). "Kind of. A friend and I sort of put our money together to afford this suit so my cousin and some of our friends can stay here."

Ah, that made sense. Vanitas looked away from the lights and searched for the little vixen he found that night, the very lights helping him spot Ven lying in the bed with a condom and bottle of lube ready at the night stand.

"You always planning to get lucky every night?" Vanitas grinned as he crawled after him, peeling off his and Ven's shirt as he did.

"Th-They have those prepared in the bathroom." Vanitas loved how shy Ven could get but he wanted to see more of that boy that just ground his hips against him in the elevator. He silenced Ven's stutters with a kiss, removing his glasses and setting them aside. Their hips met again and Vanitas pulled down Ven's jeans and boxers, throwing them to the other side of the bed. And finally - _finally_ \- heated flesh met heated flesh. Ven gasped and searched for something to grab on, settling of Vanitas' back as his hips were grounded into the mattress. "A-Ah!" He cried as he nails raked down his lover's back, the pain surging Vanitas to thrust and rub the both of them harder while his lips and tongue mapped out his chest. His back was sure to have red lines by now, but those felt like trophies for the evening, proof that he was driving Ven this wild.

He bit and sucked almost everywhere, leaving not one patch of flesh unmarked. Ven was losing it as he rolled his tongue against his nipple, his hands now clumsy and greedy as he groped and squeezed at Vanitas' back. 'More, More!' Ven chanted this as he legs hooked onto his waist and met his thrusts, moans and groans escaping them as they rolled over the sheets.

"I wanna be inside you right now." Growled Vanitas as he lapped at Ven's tattoo. "Can I?"

"Y-Yes!" Ven's eyes were brimming was ecstasy as he held onto Vanitas' shoulders for dear life. "God yes, I want you inside me!"

Vanitas didn't need any further invitation. His hand fumbled in the dark but he managed to find the lube and pop the cap one with his teeth. He surprised Ven when he splashed some of it on Ven's chest, trailing the bottle all the way down. Ven whimpered as the runny liquid glazed over his new, stinging bite marks and along his entrance, the cold air not helping the slightest. Vanitas had slipped on the condom in the lapse of his confusion.

"Let me see you get off on you hands on your chest and this." Vanitas growled as he snuck a finger in.

"Mmmnn!" Understanding, Ven pulled his arms off Vanitas' back and started to run his fingers over his oiled chest, his breath coming in short and whinny breaths as he pinched his own nipples. His was squirming, twitching under Vanitas' gaze and fingers as another one, then two were thrusting in and out of him. He was red from head-to-toe and Vanitas was as much of a mess as him, though he controlled himself better.

His cheeks and the tips of his ears were scarlet-red as he watched Ven touch himself, his own cock bopping against his stomach and just dying to be in the heat that kept sucking his fingers in for more. Ven's chest was glistening with lube and sweat, his freckles and tattoo more mouth-watering than ever, almost shimmering on his chest and cock. Especially on his cock. Vanitas couldn't keep up with his own demands, not when Ven felt so wet and tight.

As he pulled his fingers out, Ven whined in protest. "I got something better than those." Vanitas promised as he bought those supple thighs over his hips. Ven's breath picked up again and he all but scrambled to wrap his arms around Vanitas's neck and kiss him below his jaw.

"Put it in," He groaned, nibbling as his jugular. "Please, put it in. I wanna cum with you so bad." His cheeks slid Vanitas' between them and began to grind, the lube bringing Vanitas closer.

"Since you asked so nicely." Begged was more like it but Vanitas preferred it that way. He grabbed Ven's hips and adjusted the both of him, hovering the needy young man over his lap. "You'll only ever want my dick by the time I'm done with you." He promised, kissing and drowning out Ven's moans as he sat him down on his lap.

Ven tore away from the kiss and shouted, those first agonizing seconds of pain all too familiar as he took Vanitas in. The latter murmured apologies under his breath, scattered kisses all over his face as he slowly dipped Ven up and down on his lap. "It'll hurt less, but tell me to stop if it hurts to much." His stomach was in a knot, guilt almost killing his erection as he kept going in for more of that tight, warm sensation while Ven whimpered in pain. Even as Ven began to moan and match up with his thrusts, he still eased himself in, only picking up the pace when Ven began to claw at his back again every time he came down, the pain electrifying and making his toes curl.

"Fuck," Vanitas shoved the both of them down, leaving imprints into Ven's thighs as he grabbed them and pulled him closer. When Ven wrapped his legs around his hips, Vanitas rested his hands on either side of him and bucked harder to Ven, panting into his neck as he was sucked more and more into him. "God, Ven you feel a-amazing!" He praised, kissing every part of Ven's face _._ "I wanna do this a-again when you're g-good and ready!"

"M-Mm yeah!" Ven nodded, pulling Vanitas face down and swirling their tongues together. "I-I wanna ride you after this! Th-Then I want you take me for-from behind! Mm- _mmm_!" That particular thrust made his vision go white for a second. "God, keep doing that! I-I wanna feel this all night!"

The deepest groan rumbled in Vanitas' chest as he went faster, his chest heaving as he plunged in and out of a Ven. This guy has no idea how much his words spur him on."Alright. I'm gonna keep you in this bed for the rest of the night, making you scream my name until you can't speak." He promised, reaching down and stroking his weeping cock while he rolled his hips into Ven's greedy body. Something about that made Ven snap, and his hips began to mover fast as he back started to arch off the bed. In a rush of heat and passion, Vanitas pulled out and yanked the condom off, grabbing Ven and himself and kneaded the heads together, making Ven wail as he came all over his own chest. Watching the hot site sent Vanitas out of control and he released with a rasped bark, his own cum decorating Ven's chest and stomach and his entire body radiating with the best feeling he ever felt in his life.

Their hips kept bucking until the fires stirred in their cores simmered down and Vanitas fell over his panting bed partner, his limbs turned to noodles. "Shit," He hissed, his chest now sticky with cum and lube. "Damn, that felt good."

"Y-Yeah," Ven's arms came up and his hands stroked his hair. The smallest gesture made a Vanitas feel more relaxed and he enjoyed the silence and dim lighting in the room. He could hear Ven's quiet breathing and Vanitas decided it was the best sound he heard in the world. This was nice, comforting as his sated body relaxed against the wiggling one under him. "I'm glad we-we did that. I wanted to do that for so long."

"Glad I could give you something you have done in a while." With a lazy smirk, Vanitas propped himself up and loomed his upper body over Ven, their hips and legs rubbing against each other and causing the most delicious friction. "How about I do it again?" He asked, their cocks bumping against one another. The two of them had the whole night and Vanitas wanted a closer look at those cute freckles below the belt.

Ventus smiled in return. "Please." He whispered before he pulled Vanitas down for another kiss.

* * *

In the morning, Vanitas had a note beside him on the empty bed. _'Sorry, I had something to take care of. I still want to meet for breakfast at ten, though! Meet me at the hotel' dining room. Your clothes are in the bathroom and feel free to use whatever you need in the room. XOXO Ven.'_ He would have preferred the real things over the letters but he was in no place to argue. He took up on Ven's offered and showered in the bathroom, using the complimentary deodorant and cologne.

Last night had been one of the most wild night of his life. The bed had been pushed so close to the wall from their endless rutting and that sweet, forbidden taste that was Ven still lingered on his lips. Vanitas smirked at the suspenders tied at the bed's headboard and condom wrappers hastily thrown in the nearby trash can. He was sure if he even tapped the desk nearby, it would have fallen apart. Ven liked that spot particularly.

He checked his phone to see the time and winced at the number of messages and missed calls left by his friends and brother, the worst being from his parents since they were promising him they were going to find some way to ground him for just disappearing on his friends. He slipped out of the hotel room and made his way to the elevator, dialing Sora's number as he got in. This had to be his safest choice, right?

" _WHERE WERE YOU?!"_ Apparently not. Vanitas winced the second time today, pulling his screeching phone away from his ear and waiting for Sora to calm down. _"-for you all night! Everyone was so worried, you know!"_ With all his extreme yelling calming down, his little brother went from mad to upset, and that wasn't any better. _"You could have said something. Mom and dad were going to file a missing person's report."_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." And he meant it as he walked into the lobby and looked for the dinning room. When he didn't find it, he walked over to the desk Ven had went before. "Ipromise I'll explain what happened. Just tell mom and dad not to worry and that I'm OK. Hold on." He looked over to the lady smiling way-too politely at him. "Hey, I can't find the dinning room. Do you know where it is?"

"Oh!" The lady beamed. "You must be Mr. Fey's guest. He said you might need directions just in case." She fished a little red card from behind the desk and handed it to him. "It's just through that hallway behind you, five doors to the left. You'll know you're there when you see the giant windows and the outdoor area. Hand this to the host and he'll let you right in. Have a nice day, sir." She said with a bow of the head.

"Uh, thanks." Puzzled, Vanitas followed her instructions and walked into the hallway in question. "That was weird." He said, the wall to his left made up of a screen that streamed different commercials.

" _What was?"_ Asked Sora on the other end.

"Just this lady at the hotel I'm at." Vanitas stopped and looked at the doors on the other side. "I'm gonna have some breakfast with this guy I met at the concert -and yes, he's why I disappeared, I'll explain in a second- and she was acting like he was some esteemed guest, calling him Mr. Fey and looking pretty excited."

" _Mr. Fey?"_ The weird pause surprised Vanitas. Sora's motor mouth could go on forever if it were allowed to. _"Umm, Vanitas? The hotel you're at isn't near the Roundhouse, is it?"_

"It is," Vanitas nodded, even though Sora couldn't see it. Just like he couldn't see the flabbergasted look on his little brother's face. "Why? Is that supposed to mean something or-"

Bubble gum pop blasted right next to him. Vanitas spun around to see if he could find his own off-switch to stop the music from turning him deaf. What he saw caused him to drop his phone.

"Vanitas?!" Shouted two different voices, but the young man didn't pay attention to either of them as a hologram of Ven came dancing in front of him. He was dressed in this spunky, pre-teen outfit that was all white and green, two streaks of air dye in his hair matching them, a headset flattening down those fluffy strands. Ven was hopping and dancing all over the place with this boy that looked like him and several other people his age, all of them in similar outfits with different color schemes. His gaze slowly turned to Ven as the young man stood a few feet away from him, wearing glasses, a newsboy cap, and not a streak of white and green in site. His eyes kept glancing back and forth to the Ven standing in front of him and the Ven on the screen.

He liked the Ven he saw before him more. More than that hologram.

* * *

"So… _You're_ a _Dandelion_?"

"To be honest, I thought that was why you were hitting on me last night in the first place." Ven laughed, albeit quietly.

Vanitas shook his head. "No, you-" He paused, mulling over what he should say. Then he remembered who he was. "I was flirting with you because you were, you know, _you_."

Ven blushed. A hologram could never be this cute. Why was he still thinking about that? "That's good. Breakfast would have been a lot more awkward."

Well, it had been a _little_. Ven had to help Vanitas get to a seat in the dining hall and order the the breakfast platters while Vanitas was still shell-shocked. Vanitas barely registered the nice, outdoorsy room they were in, fresh air intermingling with the smells of breakfast. Breakfast that could have help him with a payment to his car, and looked just as expensive as silky pancakes, scrambled eggs, and crispy bacon and sausages were wheeled over to them, completed with juices and coffee of all kinds. And when they finally got to eat, Ven finally got the chance to introduce himself completely.

His full name was Ventus Fey, but his idol name was Kizuna and he was the 3rd member of _the Dandelions_. And knowing this, some stuff was starting to click for Vanitas. Whenever Ven got nervous about personal questions, why he was dressed a little out of place yesterday, why Ven made sure the hotel room was empty, and why that lady at the front desk was so kind to him. It all made sense. But there was something he didn't get.

"But we had sex," Vanitas countered. Ven was blushing again. "And you had a tattoo. I thought idols weren't supposed to have that kind of stuff for their image."

"Well," Ventus stirred his scrambled eggs around his plate. "We aren't. But actually… A few months ago, our manager said that our contracts had been changed. Since everyone these days seem to prefer to have holograms at the ready and holograms could be at multiple shows at once, the actual idols, Well… We weren't needed anymore. We could still write songs and perform them once and a while but once they have the holograms for the songs, they don't need us for a while. We still get paid so money isn't an issue. He signed. There was an issue, though. "None of us were really against it when we were told this. We've been idols ever since we were ten and getting out of the business and finally having normal lives is like a blessing. And the freedom! The freedom itself is amazing! But…" Ven gave him a small smile. "Being normal again… Isn't easy. A lot of people still see you as some celebrity and will only be around you for the status. I learned that when I started dating, and started having sex. It hurt.

You know," Ventus laid his arms on the table as he stared at Vanitas. "I thought I wouldn't see you this morning. I thought you left before I woke up. But when I saw you there I… I was really happy." His eyes were starting to glimmer and Ven looked down at his food. "Sorry, I-I have no idea why I'm getting so emotional. I guess I'm still surprised to see you here. You're really different, Vanitas. I think that's why I really started to like you when I met you."

"Ventus," Vanitas placed his hand on top of his, just like yesterday. "Ven," He said, and Ventus looked up, tears running down his cheeks. "I like you, too. Hell, I wanna see if I could find so many more things to like about you. I want to know both sides of you; the person you showed me last night and the person I'm seeing right now." He squeezed his hand gently with a smile. He never knew his heart could race fast like this. This was supposed to have turn into a one-night stand, but he couldn't just leave at that. Not when there was so much more to Ventus than sex. "I want to see the real deal. And no hologram would do that for me. I want to know the real Ventus. So, would you let me?" He pulled Ventus' hand to his lips and kissed the top of it, the latter hiding a squeak as Vanitas flipped his arm and gently kissed his wrist. "The real me… He isn't all that great," He rested Ventus' hand against his chest, letting him feel just how fast his heart was racing. "But-"

Ventus kissed him. Vanitas reciprocated instantly, pleasure humming in his chest as Ventus held his cheeks. The blonde pulled back and smiled up at him, nodding.

"Yeah. I want to get to know the real you, too."

They sat together as they enjoyed their breakfast, an unspoken promise between them as Vanitas teased and messed with him, Ventus laughing and trying to fight back. Hopefully, more breakfasts like this were to come, where they could get to know more and more about each other and fall harder in love.

"By the way," Vanitas had stolen Ventus' glasses while his lover returned the gesture by stealing a pancake off his lap. "You never told me where you got the idea for that tattoo." He said, blinking since the lenses were pretty strong.

Ventus told him, and the look on Vanitas' face was enough to make him a pile of giggles.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Each heart spike represents every heart beat her kittens made when she was having an ultrasound." Ventus leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll show you pictures of her and her litter after breakfast. Maybe I can even Skype my parents so you can actually see them. But trust me, they're even cuter in person."

And Vanitas had to agree with him. Because the Ventus he was getting to know was better than the one on screen.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! After not writing smut for a long time and with vanven week coming up, I wanted to contribute at least one piece of smut to the vanven category while I'm working on my other fics. I'm officially on winter break so soon, I'll be able to update more and hopefully come up with more one-shots like this ^^ I hope you all enjoyed yourselves! Bye for now~**_


End file.
